


Of masks and candies

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Halloween, there is nothing explicit just a little refference at the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya wasn't really up to sneak into a college Halloween party, but in the end, she may actually thank Wylla for dragging her along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of masks and candies

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by a prompt on tumblr.For the note:Arya is 17 and Gendry is 22.  
> I hope there aren't any mistakes, I reread it, but I'm reallyy tired at the moment.Excuse the shitty title, by the way, my brain is not working anymore at this hour.  
> And I'm kinda late with it.Sorry.  
> Happy Halloween!

‘Are you sure we can sneak in without any trouble?’  
‘Is the great Arya Stark afraid?’  
‘The great Arya Stark wanted to fucking sit at home and have a halloween movies marathon.’  
Wylla pouted at her.  
‘Come on, it will be fun, crashing a college party, free alcohol.’  
‘You being desperately horny and wanting to find somebody to fuck.’  
‘Yeah, this too.But you know this isn’t my main reason for going.They have a haunted house.For everybody.It’s awesome, come on, you know I love haunted houses.’  
Arya sighed.The perks and mishaps of being friends with Wylla Manderly.  
Arya liked parties and liked breakign the rules when it came to parties, so crashing a college party was certainly somethign she would be up for, but she wasn’t really in the mood.Which was weird, she was always in Halloween mood.Maybe it was because of the lack of Halloween movies marathon night.Which she would rather do at the moment.But she promised Wylla she would come with her, so she didn’t really have a choice.And she had to admit, it would really be a waste of their ridiculously well done costumes.  
Wylla’s costume at least should be exposed at Louvre.This girl had a ridiculous amount of patience to stick all these little shells on her costume.She was making a first class mermaid.  
Arya’s costume was a little simpler. It was just a grey unitard, with assorted gloves and furry boots.But it wasn’t bad for a last minute resort.And then there was the mask.It was something she bought when last summer, when she went on a hiking trip in the mountains with Bran, they stopped at a small craft shop in one of the villaged and it had all kinds of masks and wooden sculptures which were really nice painted and very realistic.When she set her eyes on the wolf mask, she knew she must have it, it screamed ‘Arya’.  
And it came in handy.  
‘Here we are!’exclaimed Wylla,  
The party was taking place in a park close the the campus and Arya had to admit, it was well done, the decorations, the atmosphere, the bar she was gonna storm in the next 5 seconds.  
‘Okay, I suggest drinks and candies and also...also….’Wylla let a low whistle.  
Arya followed her gaze which was resting on a dude dressed as a pirate.  
‘Well, this mermaid found herself a pirate, better do my job and seduce him so I can devour him later.’  
Arya rolled her eyes, while Wylla made her way to her target.’Guess I’m going back home alone.’she thought.  
‘Rye whiskey, please.’she said to the bartender.  
‘All I wanted was a movie night and candies.’she murmured for herself while sipping from the glass she just recived.Which was quite hard with her mask on.  
‘Because what is Halloween without Tim Burton’s movies.’  
Arya turned around and she had to look up to meet the person’s eyes.Which she didn’t he he was wearing a mask as well, a bull’s head.Oh, well.  
‘I guess I’m not the only one who can’t go through Halloween without seeing Sleepy Hollow, huh?’  
‘Certainly not, and there isn’t Halloween without ‘The nightmare before Christmas’  
Few arguments and 3 drinks later Arya decided she liked the party just fine.  
‘So, wanna go in the haunted house?’asked the guy-she really should ask him for a name,Or maybe not.Certainly not.  
‘What’s the deal with this haunted house?’  
Wylla ranted about it enough to annoy her, so she was curious what could be so special.  
He shrugged.  
‘It is terrifying, that’s what I heard.’  
‘Oh, please.’  
All haunted houses are terrifying apparently, but Arya wasn’t scared when she went in one of these since she was 5 years old.  
‘Not afraid, she-wolf?’  
Arya smirked, she quite liked the sound of this.  
‘Do I smell a dare?’  
‘Are you up for one?’  
She snorted and she could guess he rised his eyebrrows under his mask.For the matter, she was convinced he did.  
‘I’m always up for a dare.’

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(✿◕‿◕)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧Gendrya✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

‘Okay, this was scary enough, actually, it was the most terrifying haunted house I was in and trust me, I went in a lot of these.’  
‘Agreed.I know the guys who set it up, and when they said they stepped up ther game for this year, they weren’t kidding around.’  
They walked side by side in the region behind the haunted house, the party was going on the other side, so they could enjoy some silence.And it was a nice silence too.  
‘I didn’t catch your name.’he mentioned after few minutes of walking.  
‘I didn’t mention it.’  
‘Are you always a smartass?’  
‘No.Sometimes I’m alseep.’  
He laughed.He really got a nice laugh, Arya had to admit, and fr a brief second she wondered how his smiles must look like.  
‘How about a deal?You take off your mask, I tell you my name.’she suggested, spining on her heels, facing him.He stopped.  
‘Fine.But what if you take your mask off too and I’ll tell you my name?’  
‘Perfect.’she nodded and lowered he head so she could take her wolf head off.  
When she looked up again, she was sure she would have to pick her jaw from the floor.The guy was tall and very well built, she noticed this in the first few seconds of their coversation, but that jaw and these eyes-maybe she should ask for a phone number too.  
He stretched out his hand.  
'Gendry Waters.'  
She shaked his hand and she could feel the warmth of it through her gloves despite the chilly night.  
'Arya Stark.Pleasure to meet you.'  
'Arya.'he repeated and she liked the sound of her name on his lips a little too much.  
'Gendry.'she mimiced him.  
'So, sneaking out or parents out of town?'  
She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it in the ext second.Arya found herself smiling.  
'Parents out of town.What gave me up?'  
'Nothing really, it just happens I know people around here and trust me, if I saw you I'd remember it.  
'Oh?Am I that memorable?What was it?The extensive knowledge of Halloween movies or my ravishing beauty?'she said on a sarcastic tone, flipping her hair for the dramatic effect.  
'Oh, I surely appreciate your movies knowledge, but your eyes are quite memorable, if you ask me.'  
Well, this was one new.She didn't remember last time when she was complimented.  
'Well, I didn't.'  
'Yes, you did.'  
'No, I didn't.Not really.'  
'Yes, you did.Really.'  
'Are you always this stubborn?'  
'Why?Don't like competition?'  
She rolled her eyes.  
'Whatever.'  
'You know, for someone this small, I'm surprised how you are still on your feet after four glasses of alcohol.  
'Oh, I'm full of surprises.'  
'So I see.Strong essences are kept in small bottles after all.'  
'You have no idea.I bet I could outdrink you.'she said proudly.  
Gendry snorted.  
'Hardly.I'm a foot taller than you.And probably more than 100 pounds heavier.'  
'So?What are you afraid of then?'  
'I'm not afraid at all.But let's keep it for another occasion.'  
'So eager to get rid of me?I feel deeply wounded.'she said, putting a hand over her heart.  
'I didn't said that.You know what?'  
'Well, obviously no if you don't tell me.'  
Arya expected him to roll his eyes, but he just looked at her in a weird way.Something between annoyance, amusament and something else.  
'What about that Halloween movie marathon?'  
She pretended to think about it for a little.  
'Depends.Do you have rum and M&Ms for the marathon?'  
'And Twix and Jack Daniels.'  
'Why are we still here?'she asked rhetorically and grabbed his hand dragging him away.'  
Later that night, while Sleepy Hollow was still on and bottles of drink and candy's wrappers were laying around, Arya grabbed Gendry's collar and they kissed till their lips were swollen.  
And while clothes where coming off, Arya thought, for brief second, that she really owns Wylla big time.


End file.
